Underwater pipelines and pipes thereof are fabricated from rigid materials that provide a relatively limited range of movement before structural damage to the pipelines and pipes thereof occur. Excessive movement (e.g., axial, lateral, etc.) of the pipelines or the pipes thereof may cause the pipes to rupture or tear away from a terminal, such as a drilling platform. As such, underwater anchoring assemblies are often deployed to support and stabilize the pipelines. Such anchoring assemblies are designed to support underwater pipelines against buoyancy, movement (e.g., axial, lateral, etc.), and/or sagging, by engaging and restraining the pipelines against these excessive movements.
While underwater anchoring assemblies are effective in preventing the excessive movement of the pipelines, installing the underwater anchoring assemblies, however, is a time-consuming and cost prohibitive process. In particular, installing conventional underwater anchoring assemblies may often require extensive underwater welding by specialized divers.